RUN!
by Empathise-Much
Summary: Robin and Much are pursued by the Sheriff's soldiers. Or are they?


**I do not own Robin Hood BBC or the characters. Only my own thoughts and that's even questionable.**

Knowing something of the loss of a brother-in-arms.  
Dedicated to my best friend (Sasquatch). I held him as he died.  
For where he has gone I have yet to follow.  
Your best mate Calvin.

Prologue:  
Deviations from script:  
Much's talking and ignorance is only an act so he doesn't have to fight as he tends to forget not to kill.  
Much survived the Holy Land and fought alongside his master as Robin said in the very first episode. Therefore, he must be at least as good, and knowing how protective he is of his best friend, probably better.  
Like my twin we seem to be able to know each other's thoughts and feelings as well as where the other one is. These thoughts/feelings are represented by words here but words cannot truly describe it.  
Marian didn't die in the Holy Land, and Djaq and Will returned with Robin and the gang.  
For some background to my stories please read:  
SilasBrandybuck You-ll-Be-the-Death-of-Me

Also:  
Empathise-Much  
I-Was-There-When-You-Died

**RUN!**

From Robin's hiding place behind a large gray jagged rock partially covered in gray green moss Much can barely make out his name being called from behind the rock; "Much!" Much replies but not as quietly; "What!?" "SHH!" Much responds still above a whisper; "Why?" Frustrated and annoyed Robin replies and at the same volume sarcastically; "Maybe because we are being chased by eight of the sheriff's soldiers?" Much laughs quietly before replying; "So? What does it matter that they are out numbered?" Robin lowers his head, shakes it in wonder for a moment, then replies in defeat as they have been evading the soldiers for several hours; "Right. All yours, I'm right behind you." Then after a moment's pause; "Have fun but try not to kill anyone."

Grinning broadly finally being allowed to use his skill against something besides a tree trunk, Much steps out from behind his hiding place with his old sword drawn cautiously looking around. To his left his newly discovered brother and former master whom he has been with for his entire life rolls out from behind a large rock. Grinning as his former master regains his footing Much says in a hushed tone; "Thanks Master!" Robin grins back and tells him quietly; "Try and save the horses."

They nod once at each other as their soldier's training comes to the fore listening closely to their surroundings. After a brief moment their attention is drawn towards the distant sounds of horses impatiently stomping and huffing along with the sound of leaves crunching underneath nervous feet. In unison they nod sideways towards the sounds, then together they stealthily head in the sound's direction back towards the winding forest road from which they were forced to swiftly vacate earlier.

Together the two seasoned soldiers who's skills have been honed to a fine trim during their years in the Crusades absolutely know what the other will do in any circumstance. Each momentarily stare into the other's eyes seemingly to mentally connect then separate, invisibly approaching the main road and the unsuspecting soldiers who are pursuing them.

Once reaching the main road, hidden behind separate trees, the brothers find two pompous overly confident officers on horseback accompanied by six apathetic foot soldiers who are nervously glancing around them from the safety of a small patch of sunlight.

From one of the officers on horseback they hear an exasperated; "Well!? Go on then! There are only two of them!" The six foot soldiers all turn and glare up at their commander in pure disbelief at the officer's naivety as one responds in indignation as though the officer is stupid; "But it's Robin and Much!" The other commander on horseback responds with an annoyed huff; "So?" Then cocks his head asking; "Why!?" From one of foot soldiers, under his breath; "New guys." From the first commander, directed angrily at the soldier for his impertinence; "What was that!?" The foot soldier replies subdued; "Nothing..." Haughtily from the commander replies; "That's what I thought. Well, go on then!"

Grinning at each other with a humorous glint in their eyes from their shaded hiding place behind the trees, simultaneously the hunted pair abruptly step out into the clearing next to the road about twenty feet apart with raised swords.

Startled, the horses rear back nearly throwing their riders as the foot soldiers abruptly take several steps backwards. After a minute the officers calm their horses as the foot soldiers recover themselves hefting their swords defensively but are still unwilling to advance. From above them they hear angrily; "Well!? Go on! There they are! What are you fools waiting for!?"

Nervously glancing between one another the poorly paid troops take a reluctant step forward. In response, stopping the troops dead in their tracks, Much majestically draws his prized sword which King Richard himself had personally handed him for his bravery the desert so the soldiers and officers can clearly see the intricate gold inlay engraving on the mirror polished blade.

Subconsciously Robin's ingrained training kicks in as he assumes his fighting position to the left of Much ready to protect his best mate. One foot forward resting on the other bent at the knee, his sword angled back over his shoulder ready to spring into action if what his twin has planed doesn't work, all the while watching the soldiers and his surroundings with a seasoned warrior's awareness.

Much begins professionally flourishing his swords in a mesmerizing fashion, the speed and perfection of the display speaking for him saying with a distinct warning that this is no ordinary thief, this is a seasoned professional warrior, leave him alone. Better yet, run.

A minute into the hypnotizing demonstration of skill, Much with a theatrical flourish, flings his prized sword spiraling high up over his head, it's polished blade along with it's inlay of gold thread on a highly polished pitch black onyx hilt blindingly reflects the afternoon sun fully distracting his opponent's attention upwards while he plants his old sword point first in the ground before him.

Swiftly using both hands Much expertly draws two of his throw away razor sharp daggers from his belt simultaneously hurtling each unerringly towards the distracted officers, each one slicing a deep bloody gash across the side of their intended target's necks before disappearing into the darkness of the forest beyond.

Without missing a beat Much just as quickly retrieves his old sword in front of him with one hand while, with only a minor glance upwards, deftly catches the flashing descending blade from the air with his other before once more flourishing both in front of him ending with one sword brandished defiantly in front as the other becomes angled up over his shoulder copying his former master's ready stance all the while grinning menacingly.

Robin, in his peripheral vision, watches Much's stunning performance proudly grinning inwardly for his newly found twin brother, recognizing that while he is master of the bow, Much is definitely master of the sword.

As Much retrieves his swords the two arrogant officers scream in pain and shock as they frantically grip their necks covering their bleeding wounds with filthy hands causing the all of the foot soldiers to disregard their targets and stare in fright watching as blood oozes between their officer's firmly planted fingers.

Collectively with only a single swift terrified glance back at Much then Robin, all of the Sheriff's men hastily bolt down the road fleeing back towards town sprinting as fast as they can, their officers swiftly out distancing their foot soldiers leaving them behind in a rising dense cloud of dust.

The leading foot soldier while running cups his dirty hands around his mouth and shouts out loudly in sarcasm towards the backs of their swiftly retreating officers; "That's why!"

Watching their retreating opponents the brothers ease their fighting stance and relax. Robin grins shaking his head while sheathing his sword as he calmly walks over to a broadly grinning Much who is cleaning his swords before sheathing them.

Robin with light humor in his voice asks nonchalantly; "Do you want to go get your daggers?" Frowning, Much stares off into the forest in the direction of his lost knives, shakes his head while sighing lightly then replies imitating a feeling of loss; "No, they were old anyway."  
Robin nods then turns towards his friend feigning indignation; "I told you to save the horses!" Much replies in response with humorous indignation; "I did!"

The two brothers gaze fondly at one another for a long moment then break down laughing, grip hands, then turn and thump one another on the back, their newly acquired wealth still secured safely in their belts. Robin; "I wish we had horses." Much; "Maybe next time."

As they meander down the dry dirt road they laugh heartily reliving the soldiers and officer's reactions.


End file.
